1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an analog/digital converter circuit including the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device which is constituted only by n-channel transistors and functions as a comparator circuit is known (see Patent Document 1).